


Ring Around

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Series: Let's Be Each Other and Meet [2]
Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, F/F, Gen, Gift Fic, Trans Female Character, alternative universe, warm up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: "Crayon crush? What kinda name is that?"





	Ring Around

  
She'd been around in this part of the neighborhood more times than she could articulate. So of course she knew the best hiding spots. Her heart pounded widely against her chest as she observed the park. She had to take her hiding place and quick.

“Kouichi chan come here!” Izumi’s voice hissed from nearby. The words were carried by the wind, worth a torrent of goosebumps.

She picked up the pace and made a mad dash for Izumi, determined to win. She slid across the grass, dirtying her white pants in the process.

There was an opening, a hollow in the tree big enough for her to squeeze into. Her clothes tore in a few place due to her rush.

They would win this game.

A twisted angel's choir sounded nearby, growing closer.

They had to.


End file.
